


Left Behind

by Peppermint229



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Peter is mentioned, but he doesn’t make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint229/pseuds/Peppermint229
Summary: Martin left a notebook in Jon’s office and goes to retrieve it.





	Left Behind

“Jon?” Martin looked uncertainly at the Archivist, who was in the middle of recording a statement. “Can you hear me?”  
Jon didn’t seem to notice him, and Martin sighed in relief. Slipping into the Lonely was never fun, but sometimes it had to be done. Such as now.  
Martin didn’t make it a habit to sneak around his boss’s office, especially when said boss was in the office, but he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. He’d left one of his notebooks in a drawer of Jon’s desk, and Peter would have his head if the Archivist found it.   
Months, years in Peter’s case, worth of work would be wasted, as Jon would no doubt get involved and take over. He always did. Always ended up making snap judgements, getting himself or someone else hurt. And that couldn’t happen. The only reason Martin was complying with Peter in the first place was to keep Jon safe. And Melanie, and Basira, and the rest of them.  
Sometimes Martin wondered how this had all happened. How he had ended up working for the literal concept of loneliness to keep his loved ones out of harms way.   
Most of his time at the Institute hadn’t been remarkable at all. Difficult, certainly, he hadn’t known the first thing about working at a place like the Magnus Institute. Or anywhere, really.  
It hadn’t escaped his notice that Elias must have known that Martin was in no way qualified for the job, but had given it to him anyway. Perhaps the Eye liked to feed on secrets? He definitely had enough of those to sustain a fear entity. Or maybe Elias just wanted someone expendable, someone perfect to work as an archival assistant, someone who wouldn’t put up much of a fight.  
Not that it really mattered, of course. Martin’s plan had worked. Elias was gone, locked away, never to be seen again. Hopefully.  
Martin was snapped back to the present as Jon sneezed loudly, interrupting himself. He frowned and seemed to consider scrapping the recording and starting again. Apparently he decided against it, as he just shook his head and continued where he’d left off.  
Not much had changed about the Archivist’s office since the wax museum. Jon had apparently made some effort of tidying it since he’d woken up, though. The observation sent a pang of regret through Martin.   
Not that he would never admit it, but Martin had spent quite a lot of time in Jon’s office while he was in the hospital. Despite the messiness, or maybe because of it, Martin had taken some comfort in doing his work there, instead of at his own desk.  
While it had helped when Jon was away, now it was a hindrance as Martin kept remembering things he’d left there. Nothing much, just a few pens, maybe a book or two. And a notebook that Martin liked to write in.  
Full of poetry, doodles, and thoughts, Martin may just die on the spot if Jon found it. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that the particular notebook he’d left in Jon’s desk drawer was the notebook he’d used to gather his thoughts on Peter’s deal. If Jon found the notebook he would know what Martin had done, he would know about the new emergence and he would no doubt use it as proof that Martin’s plan was stupid. Which it wasn’t.  
Cautiously, eyes locked on Jon’s weary face, Martin took another step towards the desk. And another. And another. Jon’s eyes stayed focused on the paper in front of him. Almost too soon, Martin was beside him.  
It was at this point Martin realized that he would have to open the drawer. There was no way Jon wouldn’t notice that, even through the Lonely’s fog. Not now that he was closer to really becoming the Archivist. Still, nothing to do but try. Perhaps, deep down, he wanted Jon to notice him, even though that would cause nothing but more problems.   
Slowly, ever so slowly, Martin reached for the handle, eyes fixed on Jon’s profile. Once he had gripped the drawer, he stayed absolutely still, waiting for an opening.  
He studied Jon’s face as he waited, scanning for any changes. Worm scars, glasses, dark circles under his eyes, he looked much the same as Martin remembered. Maybe a little less rested, a bit more clean-shaven.  
After a few moments, Martin realized that it was starting to get creepy, staring at Jon for so long. Especially when he was unaware of Martin’s presence. He cast his gaze around the room, and his eyes eventually settled on the clock hanging on the opposite wall. Martin watched the seconds tick by as he listened to Jon narrate some poor student’s nightmare of an experience. Something about the Dark maybe, or the Hunt.  
Martin had always loved Jon’s voice, even when he was describing horrific events. He let himself enjoy being near Jon, surely that couldn’t hurt. It was only a few minutes. Familiar with Jon’s reading habits, Martin could tell when he was coming to the end of the statement. He listened intently as the Archivist finished the story.  
Jon started shuffling for the follow-up notes; he must have collected them himself, Martin thought sadly. As Jon was looking the other way, Martin seized his chance and yanked the drawer open, grabbing his notebook pushing it shut again in one swift motion.  
Making sure to stay perfectly still, Martin watched Jon for any signs of comprehension. He held his breath, as if that would do anything to help.  
Jon collected his papers and straightened in his chair, reading the details quickly and concisely. Only then did Martin start breathing again.  
For another moment, he watched the Archivist, nostalgic and sad. Then he turned to leave.  
Just before he made it out the door, Jon abruptly stopped talking. Martin froze. He didn’t dare look back. Jon hadn’t noticed him. He couldn’t have. Even Elias had to struggle to see through the Lonely.  
“...Martin?” Jon said hesitantly.  
Martin glance behind him, an excuse already half formed, but before he could say anything he saw that Jon wasn’t looking at him. The Archivist’s gaze darted wildly around his office, as if Martin was hiding in a filing cabinet, or under the rug.  
So he still couldn’t see him. Martin supposed that was a good thing.  
“Martin?” Jon said again, voice hoarse. “I know you’re here. Somewhere.”  
Martin didn’t answer.   
“Please talk to me, Martin.” Jon looked so sad.   
It took all of Martin’s willpower, and more he didn’t even know he had, to cross the threshold, back into the hallway.  
Leaning against the wall, Martin strained his ears. Maybe Jon would chase him out. But he didn’t. Jon sighed heavily and muttered something about seeing things, and needing sleep. Martin didn’t move for another couple minutes until Jon had turned off the recorder.  
“Sorry, Jon,” Martin whispered regretfully as he made his way to Peter’s office, notebook tucked safely under his arm.


End file.
